


It's A Date

by edxwin_elric



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types, Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: F/M, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Humor, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-10
Updated: 2019-10-10
Packaged: 2020-11-28 19:27:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20971799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/edxwin_elric/pseuds/edxwin_elric
Summary: While out with Team Mustang, Rebecca has a surprise encounter with someone from her past and enlists Lieutenant Havoc’s help getting out of it.





	It's A Date

** _Rebecca_ **

What am I doing here?

I glance over at Riza who is in a deep conversation with Kain Fuery about Black Hayate. I turn my head further and find General Mustang chatting with a leggy brunette at the bar, but his eyes keep slipping toward our table.

Hmmm.

I look at Riza again and catch her sneaking a glance over her shoulder.

Yeah. They’re about as subtle as a foghorn.

Still, watching the two of them not-flirt with each other is just about the least exciting evening I could ask for. Not that I don’t appreciate the invitation. I’m a people person. I like to be with everyone and know what’s going on.

What I do not like, is sitting alone in a crowd and feeling antsy because of it.

“So, how have you been, Rebecca?”

I blink and look up to see Lieutenant Havoc taking the seat across from me. It’s still a little strange to see him up and about considering he was in a wheelchair for most of the time I knew him. I haven’t seen him much since after the Promised Day, but I’m glad he has his legs back.

“Oh, you know,” I answer vaguely. “I quit the military after Major Grumman took over as Fürher, and now I’m…figuring things out.”

“Why did you leave?” he pries smoothly, waving at someone behind me to bring us drinks.

“Honestly, he was too demanding.”

I can take a lot, but the way that man delegates, I was running on fumes all day long. I just couldn’t hack it. That, and he had the most annoying habit of stroking my behind when I wasn’t looking.

“As soldiers, isn’t our entire job focused on taking commands?”

“Yes,” I agree, “which is how I knew it was too much. I was a seasoned soldier, don’t forget. I knew how to follow orders. This was something else entirely.”

“Fair point.”

“Anyway, how is your family’s general store doing?”

“I’m not really around there as much as I was. Not since I went back to active duty. My sister is kind of in charge of things, but from what I’ve heard she’s been doing good business. She was even talking about expanding.”

“Oh really? That’s–”

“Rebecca?”

A voice from behind me makes me freeze mid-sentence.

“Rebecca Catalina? Is that really you?” it repeats louder.

“Oh my God,” I whisper. “No way.”

“What? What is it?” Havoc looks over my shoulder and then back at me. “Do you know that guy?”

“Yes, but I wish I didn’t,” I reply hurriedly.

“Well, I think he’s coming over here.”

“Oh no! Really?” I glance back and wince before facing Havoc again. “Quick, move over.”

I slide out of my booth and swing around to his side before he has a chance to react.

“What? Why?”

“Seriously, scoot before I sit in your lap,” I hiss.

“Uh, okay…” he swallows hard, and I want to melt. “But I don’t under–”

“Now put your arm around me,” I cut him off again, panic rising in my voice.

“What the hell, Rebecca? I–”

“Just pretend to be my date,” I demand, forcing a fake smile to my lips. “I’ll pay you back, I swear.”

He raises his eyebrows, but slides his—holy hell that’s a Bicep—arm around me anyway.

“Rebecca, oh my God!”

“Anthony!” I say with as much fake enthusiasm as I can muster. “Hi!”

“Rebecca, I haven’t seen you in ages!”

“Uh-huh,” I nod, elbowing Havoc in the side as he begins laughing silently. “What are you doing here?”

“Well, I came to get out of my house for a little while—you remember my house, right? It just gets so lonely with all those rooms by myself.”

“Oh, I remember,” I mutter bitterly, though he doesn’t seem to catch it.

His wealth was one of the original reasons I was attracted to him. Little did I know, as big as his house is, even it isn’t large enough for his ego.

“I had hoped to have a wife and kids to help fill up the place, but I haven’t met a woman who’s quite up to the task.”

Havoc coughs, and I shoot him a scathing look out of the corner of my eye.

“Besides you, of course,” Anthony adds quickly.

“Great save,” Havoc’s low voice mutters into my ear, and I almost laugh.

“Oh, well, you know,” I start uneasily. “The timing just never really worked out.”

“That’s what I thought too,” Anthony agrees quickly, sitting down in the empty seat across from us. “But when I saw you tonight, I thought, ‘Maybe we didn’t miss our chance.’”

I tense, physically recoiling from him as far as possible.

“Breathe, Becks,” Havoc murmurs. “I got this.”

I look up at him and feel his hand slide over to rest on my thigh, giving it a squeeze.

“Hate to break it to you, pal, but she’s taken.”

I blink and look from him back to Anthony.

“Oh?” Anthony frowns. “You mean… Are you two?”

“Jean and I are a couple,” I announce forcefully, inching closer to my fake boyfriend until I’m pressed tightly to his side.

“Ah. I see.”

“So, I’m afraid she won’t be popping out kids to fill your house any time soon,” Havoc pipes up, barely containing his laughter.

I press my lips together and jab him in the ribs again.

“We’d actually like to be alone, if you don’t mind,” I tell him, as Riza starts coming toward us carrying drinks.

“Rebecca, I–”

I shoo her away with my eyes, and she instantly takes the hint.

“Sorry. I’d didn’t realize you two wanted privacy,” she says, catching on quickly. “I’ll talk to you later.”

“Right,” Anthony speaks up again after she’s walked away. “I guess I should leave you. Sorry if I interrupted your date.”

“Don’t mention it,” Havoc grins good-naturedly. “Have a good night, Antoine.”

“It’s Anthony,” he mutters, indignantly as he stands. “Rebecca, it was nice to see you again.”

He leaves looking disgruntled, and I wait until he’s out of earshot before I start to breathe again.

“Oh my God,” I gasp, dropping my palms onto the table. “I thought he would never leave.”

“Did you actually date that guy?”

“For three months,” I mumble. “And don’t remind me.”

“How did you not go fucking crazy?”

“I think I must’ve been crazy the entire time, or I never would’ve gone out with him.”

He laughs, and his arm still across my shoulders curls me into him again.

“Well, I’m glad I got to be your rescuer.” He grins.

“Thank you so much, by the way. I seriously owe you.”

“I intend to collect on that,” he says softly, sliding out of the booth. “I’m thinking dinner? Next Friday?”

“What?” I blink.

“You said you owe me. To settle things, I’d like to take you out on a real date.”

“A real date? But, Havoc, we don’t even know–”

“Jean,” he cuts me off. “And isn’t the point of a date to get to know each other?”

I chew on my lip for a second before I glance back up at him.

“Fine. It’s a deal, Jean.”

“I think you mean, ‘it’s a date,’” he smirks.

“Right.”

“Have a good night, Rebecca. I’ll see you on Friday.”

He turns and walks over to the table where Lieutenant Breda is in a heated argument with Fuery and Falman. He’s not gone two seconds before Riza slides into the seat across from me.

“What was that about?”

“What?” I turn to face her. “Oh that.” I wave my hand dismissively. “Lieutenant Havoc was just helping me get rid of an ex I didn’t want to talk to.”

“Oh, no, I caught that part. I meant the rest of it.”

“Wh-what?” I stammer. “What rest of it?”

“You and Havoc seemed _awfully close_ for two people pretending to be dating.”

“So?” I sputter. “We…we were just– We had to be convincing.”

“Sure,” she says slowly, making her skepticism plain. “And don’t think I didn’t catch that little exchange at the end.”

I roll my eyes and glare at her when they come down.

“Fine,” I concede. “I may not be _totally_ turned off to the idea of him, and he may have asked me out for next Friday.”

“Rebecca, that’s wonderful!”

“Don’t get excited,” I tell her sternly. “I owe him for helping me with this. It’s just payback.”

“I doubt that,” she grins knowingly. “I’ve known Havoc long enough to know when he has real interest in a woman.”

“Isn’t his interest in every woman real?”

“Okay, that was called for, but I think he really likes you, and I think you’d be good for each other.”

“You’re one to talk,” I whisper, stealing a glance at General Mustang who is, _again_, looking over at her. “You haven’t been on a single date since…ever that I can remember.”

“But we’re not talking about me,” she points out calmly. “We’re talking about you.”

“And Lieutenant Havoc.”

“Exactly.” She nods, leaning back. “You and Havoc are both single adult people who want a real, lasting relationship, and you both have the qualities the other person looks for.”

“How?”

“You want a good man with a steady income, preferably with a stunning physical physique, which, objectively speaking, Havoc has.”

“Damn straight on that one,” I mutter.

I felt all that rock-hard muscle wrapped around and pressed up against me.

“And you are funny, smart, sassy, and not afraid of being a little loud, and you have an amazing body.”

“Why thank you, Riza.”

She grins and shakes her head.

“I hate to say it, but you’re just busty enough to fit Havoc’s ideal type.”

“Ah. So, he’s a boob man. That explains a lot.”

“Honestly, Becca, he’s a great catch, and if he asked you out, that’s a good place to start. If he wasn’t interested, he’d have asked for something much less personal as repayment.”

“You know…” I start slowly. “I’ve always kind of resented guys staring at my chest, but I think if it was Jean Havoc appreciating it, it might not bother me as much.”

“He’d worship you like a goddess if you gave him the chance,” Riza says sincerely. “And if I know you at all, you’d love every second of that.”

“I did tell you to find me a nice guy from Central,” I remind her.

“As much as I’d like to take credit for this, I think you found one all by yourself.”

I glance over my shoulder at where Havoc is spread out in his booth. Damn that smirk looks good on him. Shit. He saw me.

I turn back around and take a sip of my drink, unable to stop the blush from creeping up my neck.

But if he saw me…that means he was looking at me, too.

“You know,” I whisper after I swallow. “You might be right.”


End file.
